Cleo's untold story
by Tess the singer
Summary: In this story you will learn about cleo before monster high and a diffrent take on her life.
1. chapter 1 cleo's backstory

(CLEO's POV)

Hello my name is, Cleo De Nile you all know who I Am but don't know what my life was like before Monster High, so let me take you back to my world to the day I was born.

My mother gave birth to me inside our home we had a midwife there obviously to help her through the process. Nefera was at our mothers side calming her, as my dad was at the other side also calming her. My mom was very sick she already knew she was not gonna make it once I was born but everyone else still had high hopes that She would somehow make it. Minutes later I was finally born, my mom laying breathing heavily, they brought me to her, she bared her breast so I could drink. My mom had made it she actually made it!

A few years later on my 10th birthday, my mom fell gravelly ill she could barley breath, she kept retching and hacking, she was very warm. I went out to get water from the river I brought it back, as I went back into our home I see my mom laying naked on the floor and life that had once been there was gone! She was gone, I screamed I couldn't believe it she meant the world to me and now she is gone. I was too late.

That night I laid in bed crying my eyes out, I did not know how I could get past this, I just couldn't. I leaped out of my bed and walked right out of our house into the tombs, I just needed to clear my head, I tripped over something making a loud thump as I hit the hard floor. I could barley move, everything was spinning and then my world went black.

I woke up to a ghoul who looked to be about my age she was hovering over me, I got up and pushed her away and ran back home. I did not know who that ghoul was but I sure wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2, the new Ghoul

YEARS LATER,

"Cleo get up!!" That would be my no good annoying ass sister named Nefera!

"What the hell do you want! I was having a great beauty sleep, until you interrupted!!!!"

"Hey, don't take that tone with me Cleo!!!!"

"Too late I already did!"

"Daddy Cleo is being a brat again!!!

"Daddy Nefera won't get out of my personal space!"

"GIRLS, I have had enough of this bickering back and forth please learn to get along or you will both be grounded for a month, do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy." Nefera and I said in unison.

"Good I'm glad we understand each other, Cleo get up and get ready for the day."

"Fine." I got out of bed, walked across the golden rock floor over to my wardrobe to pick out my outfit for the day. I then walked to our bathroom and drew a bath. I sat in the bath a relaxed for a few moments thinking about, life I guess that's just what I do during my baths.

After I finished bathing, I put my clothes on and walked to our dining area to eat breakfast.

During breakfast our family always talks about some lame things like, what we're gonna do for the day in our boring lives in these tombs!!!! Ugg life for me right now isn't very interesting. I just want freedom I need room to roam and explore but instead we're stuck here.

Once I finished eating breakfast I decided to go on an adventure, I just can't stand being stuck in place so I needed something to do. I walked out into the tombs were I once was years ago, I wanted to see that one ghoul again I just had to. But where is she and where did she come from she did not look like any of us. As I walked on the endless hallway of spider webs and skeletons, I heard a noise. I was startled but I just had to check it out, I needed to see what and where that sound came from. I tiptoed near where I had heard the sound from, my palms began to sweat, my limbs were shaking in fear for I did not know what I was gonna find. I looked around and that's when I saw her, the ghoul I had seen years before. I was confused and worried at the same time, but managed to get out some words, "h-h-hi I'm Cleo what's your name?'' She spoke in zombie language. "Ghoulia what a interesting name." Ghoulia was a greyish blueish color, with blue colored hair and light blue highlights, she wore glasses and seemed to like the color red for her clothes were red. She seemed nice so we became fast friends. "I have to go my dad is calling me." I told Ghoulia. Wow I hope I can really get to know her she seems like a nice ghoul. "Oh Ghoulia, lets meet here everyday ok?" She replied with moans and grunts which means ok. I can't wait to fangout with her tomorrow!!


	3. Chapter 3:beastfriends

Chapter 3: beast-friends

I woke up extra early this fine morning, as I'm so excited to fangout with that new ghoul, as I've said before I don't have any friends so this will be something new I get to try, I hope she likes fashion as much as I do, for fashion is my thing, but if she doesn't thats fine too, I will still be friends with her no matter what!

I dashed to our kitchen and quickly ate some Delicious breakfast, then as fast as I could I got dressed in of course golden colored clothing cause like why wouldn't I. I mean I'am Cleo De Nile the most beautiful Ghoul around, and so I deserve to look my beast. ''oh my rah, I look bootiful, now time to do my fabulous hair.''

'' there all finished.'' I then pulled out my extravagant makeup and began applying it generously on my face, I put black eyeliner, sparkly gold eyeshadow, and ruby red lipstick on, I was rocking this look.

''Daddy, I'm off to explore our tombs I'll be back when I feel like it, so yeah bye.''

''ok, Cleo but you better be carful, also don't take that tone with me you will be back before lunch got that?''

''What ever Daddy, I'm leaving now.''

''Remember be back before lunch!'' I was just about to make it out the door when, Nefera stood right in front of the door.

''and where might you be going little rat?''

''none of your damn business, why the hell are you always trying to get in my way? I can do whatever the hell I want so get outta the way!''

''I'am appalled, that you have the audacity to speak to me in that manner you asshole!''

''but, your allowed to talk to me this way, listen her Nefera I'm done taking your shit so get outta of my WAY!'' I pushed her aside and ran out the door into the tombs where I would soon meet up with my new beast-friend. Ugh I can't stand my no good sister, she thinks she is better than everyone else, well I guess I think I'm better than most people but that's different isn't? Well who cares anyway, all I care about right now is meeting up with my friend, at least she understands me and my needs.

A few minutes later, I saw her blue long wavy hair. I ran up to her,

'hi Ghoulia do you remember me?''

''arrrah arra.'' translation: she said yes!''

''am I glad I found you, you won't believe what my sister did before I was able to come meet with you here. She tried to keep me from coming isn't she just the rudest person ever!'' Ghoulia nodded her head in agreement,

''you see this why I like you, you understand me and you agree with me. I'm glad we are friends.'' we hung out for a few more hours before I had to go back home for lunch, so I hugged her and said goodbye and told her to meet with me tomorrow at the same time and place. Today started out terrible but since I got to fangout with my ghoulfriend it didn't seem so terrible after all. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, hopefully not another mishap with my sister, because I have had with her I just can't even stand her.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story I will be making a second story to this one it will be about cleo having to leave to go to monster high, we will get to see Cleo in a different way. I made this story so short because I was only focusing on her meeting Ghoulia, and since I was able to describe the story behind ghoulia and Cleo's friendship in 3 chapters I thought it would be a good place to stop. So in the next story I will be adding more characters into the story which I'm super excited about. So stay tuned this story is far from over, in fact this was just the beginning.


End file.
